Cita no cita
by Constance-Sophia
Summary: Kazemaru y Midorikawa salen en lo que obviamente es una cita  o tal vez no  y cuando sus novios Endou y Hiroto se enteren los seguiran para impedir a toda costa que esa cita salga bien. Un one-shot un poco largito escrito con mi mejor intención n-n Yaoi.


**Bueno...Hola! este es mi primer fic de Inazuma, es un one-shot un poquito largo, pero espero que sea de su agrado, espero sus comentarios con ansias.**

**Los hize por que necesito practicar el género "comedia de enredos" así que acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas. **

**_Parejas: EndouxKazemaru y HirotoxMidorikawa_**

Kazemaru se dirigió a la salida del campamento de entrenamiento de Inazuma Japan, vestía ropa de calle que consistía en una polera manga larga de color blanco sobre la cual tenía un polerón sin mangas y con gorro amarillo pastel, sus pantalones eran café oscuro; se dirigía a la parada de autobús para ir al sector comercial de Inazuma; faltaba poco para que Endou y él cumplieran cinco meses de noviazgo y pensaba regalarle algo para esa fecha especial. Un leve sonrojo adornó su rostro al pensar en eso y sonrió inconscientemente.

-**¿Pensando en alguien especial?**- preguntó una voz divertida a su lado.

-**¡Midorikawa!**-

El peli-verde le sonrió y comenzó a caminar a su lado, Kazemaru sonrió levemente y permitió que lo acompañara. El chico también vestía de calle, su ropa consistía en una polera manga larga de color rojo sobre la cuál tenía un polerón manga corta de color morado con cierres blancos y unos shorts de color café claro.

-**¿A dónde vas tan emocionado?**- le preguntó Midorikawa.

-**A comprarle un regalo a Endou**- respondió tan despacio que al otro le costó escucharlo- **Aunque aún no sé que darle, había pensado en un par de guantes y un par de zapatillas pero…**-.

-**Tranquilo**- lo calmó el otro palmeándole la espalda –**además, todo lo que provenga de ti le gusta a "Mamoru-kun"**- dijo para molestarlo e imitando el tono de voz de Fuyuka.

-**¡Midorikawa!**- exclamó por segunda vez.

-**Oye, es en serio, a Endou le gusta todo lo que tú le das**-.

-**Como si con Hiroto no te pasara lo mismo**- devolvió Kazemaru. Midorikawa se sonrojó.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sonrojados y avergonzados mientras iban juntos a la parada sin notar como Kurimatsu los miraba extrañado unos metros más allá junto a Kogure. Se les quedaron mirando hasta que los perdieron de vista y minutos después la llegada de cierto pelirrojo y cierto capitán los hizo centrar su atención en ellos.

-**Oigan ¿Han visto a Kazemaru?**- preguntó Endou.

-**Eh…sí capitán, se fueron él y Midorikawa-san muy sonrojados a la parada de autobús**- le respondió Kurimatsu.

-**¿Juntos?¿Sonrojados?**- inquirieron perplejos los recién llegados.

-**Tal vez ¿Es posible qué sea una cita?**- preguntó Kogure con malicia.

-**¡¿C-Cita?**- cada vez más sorprendidos y pálidos.

-**Shishishishishi**-.

-**¡Ni hablar, venga acá!**- exclamó Endou.

Acto seguido el y Hiroto tomaron a los otros dos de la muñeca y salieron corriendo para darle alcance al mismo autobús de sus novios, lograron subirse justo a tiempo y la escena que vieron llenó de celos a Endou y Hiroto: Kazemaru y Midorikawa conversaban y reían alegremente sin notar que sus compañeros de equipo los seguían.

Cuando llegaron al sector comercial se bajaron del bus y se dirigieron a la tienda de deportes que ahí había siendo seguidos, por supuesto, por los otros **cuatro**.

Endou, Hiroto, Kurimatsu y Kogure se escondieron tras unos arbustos decorativos de la calle, desde donde tenían una perfecta panorámica del interior de la tienda. Dentro de ella. Kazemaru y Midorikawa buscaban algún modelo de zapatilla que los convenciera y cuando encontraron algunas opciones pidieron la talla del peli-azul y fueron a sentarse a unos sillones frente al vitral de la tienda quedando en la posición perfecta para que sus espías personales los observaran cómodamente.

-**¿Qué te parecen estas?**- preguntó Kazemaru poniéndose de pie y mostrándole la zapatilla que tenía puesta.

-**Esa está genial**- respondió Midorikawa levantando el pulgar y regalándole un guiño –**a Endou le encantarán**- Kazemaru se sonrojó.

Afuera, ninguno de los que ahí se encontraban escuchaba algo de lo que los peli-largos decía así que Hiroto y Endou interpretaron el sonrojo de Kazemaru como efecto de un halago echo por Midorikawa. Eso les molestó y mucho. Por otro lado Kogure los miraba burlón y Kurimatsu se mostraba pensativo.

-**Esto me recuerda un poco a la cita de Fuyuka-san y el capitán**- dijo en voz alta, los otros tres lo miraron.

-**Entonces, parece ser, que sí es una cita Shishishishishi**- se burló Kogure.

-**Ni siquiera den la opción, _esto_ no es una cita**- dijo Endou.

-**O por lo menos no una exitosa**- siseó Hiroto.

Midorikawa tomó unos pantalones beige y luego de buscar la talla del peli-azul se los pasó con un pequeño sonrojo. Su novio y Kazemaru eran la misma talla así que aprovecharía de comprarle un regalo a Hiroto porque los dos también cumplían mes pronto. El peli-azul tomó la prenda de ropa y entró al probador para cambiarse dejando a Kurimatsu y Kogure con la boca abierta y a Endou y Hiroto hirviendo en celos.

-**Cálmense un poco o se van a poner verdes**- dijo el más bajo riendo.

-**No nos provoques**- sisearon los celosos rechinando los dientes y mirándolo de manera amenazante. Kogure se sintió empequeñecer y decidió mantenerse en silencio.

-**¿Y?¿Cómo te quedan?**- preguntó Midorikawa ansioso hacia el interior del probador.

-**Bien, pero…**- dijo Kazemaru saliendo y dándole la espalda a su amigo para mirarse en el espejo -**…me sobra un poco**-.

Midorikawa se acercó al tiempo que llamaba a una chica que trabajaba en la tienda, puso sus manos en la cintura de Kazemaru y tomó lo que sobraba de pantalón en ambos lados.

-**¿Se les ofrece algo?**- preguntó la chica al acercase.

-**Sí, le queda un poco grande pero la otra talla le queda pequeña ¿Qué podemos hacer?**- preguntó el peli-verde.

La chica le sonrió con ternura y pasó a explicarles como podían ajustar el pantalón (haciéndoles pinzas) mientras Midorikawa no sacaba las manos del peli-azul y ambos miraban a la chica con atención.

En el exterior Kurimatsu no cabía en su asombro y miraba la escena con la boca hasta el piso.

-**¡Wow! Midorikawa-san es muy rápido**- dijo cuando se hubo recuperado.

-**¿Será acaso que no es su primera cita?**- preguntó Kogure para fastidiar -**¿Ustedes que creen?**-.

Giró hacia los otros para ver sus caras pero ni Hiroto ni Endou se encontraban junto a ellos, los dos más bajos los buscaron con la mirada perplejos y los vieron en el interior de la tienda escondiéndose y escabulléndose igual que dos ninjas. Ninguno de los dos novios abandonados había podido soportar la idea de Midorikawa "abrazando" a Kazemaru por la cintura y habían decidido detener enseguida esa "muestra de infidelidad". Sonrieron de manera perversa al ver una gran pirámide de cajas de zapatos que había cerca de los "infieles", soltaron una risita entre dientes y las personas de alrededor sintieron un escalofrío.

Sin pensarlo mucho (o de hecho casi no lo pensaron) empujaron la pirámide de cajas y estas se precipitaron hacia los otros dos.

-**¡Cuidado!-** gritó la chica que los atendía.

Kazemaru y Midorikawa vieron impresionados como las cajas se les iban encima y se quitaron de su trayectoria de un salto pero calcularon mal y cayeron al piso; Midorikawa sobre su amigo, los dos con los ojos cerrados y los rostros tan cerca que casi se besaban.

-**Itai…Midorikawa quítate que pesas**- medio suplicó Kazemaru.

Midorikawa acató la petición mientras unos metros más allá Hiroto y Endou estaban que se daban cabezazos contra la pared por el efecto que había tenido su acción, ¿Cómo podían tener esa suerte? Intentaban evitar un acercamiento y en vez de eso casi consiguen que sus novios se besen.

-**¿Sabes Kazemaru? Acabo de comprobar una cosa**- dijo el peli-verde. Tanto Kazemaru como los otros dos lo miraron –**No eres una buena almohada**- se quejó, Kazemaru rió.

-**Creo que la única almohada confortable de nuestro equipo es Kabeyama**- dijo.

-**¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?-.**

-**Porque un día que me senté con él en la caravana relámpago me quedé dormido y me apoyé en él; realmente dormí bien en aquella ocasión**-.

Las intenciones suicidas de Endou desaparecieron al oír eso y fueron remplazadas por un inmenso instinto asesino contra el defensa de su equipo al imaginarse la escena que narraba su novio. Hiroto lo observó divertido hasta que su propio novio dijo que para el próximo viaje largo que hicieran se sentaría con Kabeyama. A Endou y Hiroto los rodeó un aura oscura mientras mataban a Kabeyama de mil maneras diferente en su mente

-**¡Achú!**-.

En el campamento de Inazuma Japan se encontraban Hijikata, Megane y Kabeyama se encontraban comiendo en el comedor tranquilamente hasta que Kabeyama soltó un gran estornudo y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-**Siento un gran instinto asesino hacia mi persona**- dijo un poco asustado.

Los otros dos lo miraron extrañados pero, encogiéndose de hombros, siguieron comiendo.

Cuando Hiroto y Endou reaccionaron, dos dependientas del lugar les sonreían de manera macabra mientras sus novios de marchaban de la tienda sin percatarse de su presencia. El peli-rojo y el portero sonrieron intimidados por las dos mujeres

-**Que bueno que se hayan ofrecido a ordenar el desastre que ocasionaron**- dijo una con los brazos en jarras.

-**Ha-hai**- respondieron los dos más jóvenes con susto.

Ambos se pusieron a recoger las cajas que habían tirado con cara de niñitos regañados mientras Kogure y Kurimatsu se reían de buena gana detrás de los arbustos.

-**¿De qué se ríen?**- preguntó Goenji llegando junto a ellos.

Tanto Kogure como Kurimatsu se limitaron a señalar a sus dos compañeros de equipo que ordenaban las cajas en el interior de las tiendas y luego a los dos peli-largos que se marchaban alegremente ajenos a la escena que ocurría tras ellos.

-**Oh**- musitó Goenji entendiendo rápidamente la situación y agachándose junto a los otros al tiempo que sus amigos salían de la tienda resignados.

-**¿Quieres pasar a comer un helado?**- preguntó Kazemaru señalando la tienda en la que días atrás habían estado Endou y Fuyuka.

-**De acuerdo**- aceptó Midorikawa animadamente.

Los dos muchachos entraron a la tienda y ordenaron una copa individual para cada uno mientras los otros **cinco **los observaban desde atrás de una banca. Todos abrieron los ojos como platos (incluyendo a Kazemaru y Midorikawa) cuando, en vez del pedido de los dos muchachos, recibieron una gran copa para dos personas; aunque la sorpresa era por diferentes motivos.

-**Ellos…!Ellos están compartiendo un helado!**- exclamaron Hiroto y Endou tanto celosos como sorprendidos. Ninguno de los otros tres se atrevió a decirles algo.

-**Disculpe, nosotros no pedimos esto**- dijo Midorikawa a la chica que se los había llevado.

-**¿Ah no?**- revisó sus notas -**¡Es cierto! Lo ciento mucho, enseguida les traigo lo que pidieron**- se disculpó con una reverencia apenada.

-**Tranquila no pasa nada**- le sonrío Kazemaru

-**¿Qué pasará con este helado?**- preguntó Midorikawa.

-**¿Eh? Ah pues…creo que lo botaremos a la basura**-.

-**Entonces déjelo aquí, nosotros nos lo comeremos**- le dijo el peli-verde con una sonrisa, la muchacha sonrió también y se alejó.

Los dos muchachos comenzaron a comer el helado charlando amenamente mientras los chicos que los espiaban desde el exterior no se perdían detalle alguno.

-**¿Qué están haciendo?**- preguntó una conocida voz.

Los cinco que estaba escondidos miraron hacia arriba y vieron que por un lado llegaban Fudou, Sakuma y Kidou y por el otro llegaba Tobitaka, por el miedo a ser descubiertos Endou y Hiroto jalaron de la muñeca a Fudou y Tobitaka haciendo que se agacharan y quedaras a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, ambos se sonrojaron y apartaron la mirada sin que ninguno de los ahí presentes, a excepción de Sakuma lo notara.

Lo recién llegados se agacharon y luego de ponerse al tanto de la situación por parte de Kurimatsu y Kogure se quedaron observando lo que ocurría en el interior de la heladería

El helado era de distintos sabores y en un momento estuvo adornado por cinco frutillas (o fresas, como prefieran) y cinco frambuesas, "estuvo" por que los chicos ya se las habían comido casi todas y ahora la ultima frutilla estaba en la cucharita de Kazemaru, Midorikawa la miro con ansias e inclinándose levemente se la comió haciendo que al otro lado del vidrio Endou tuviera deseos de lanzarse sobre él por insinuarse de ese modo a su inocente novio aunque tuvo que retractarse cuando Kazemaru se comió la frambuesa que tenía Midorikawa en su propia cuchara como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-**E-esto es…**- dijeron Endou y Hiroto temblando de celos -**¡Hey tú!**-

Le gritaron a un chico que estaba pasando por ahí, el muchacho miró hacia todos lados desorientado y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta ya había sido arrastrado al escondite de los **nueve** futbolistas.

-**¿Are?**- atinó a decir el muchacho.

-**Toma**- dijeron dándole tres mil pesos (chilenos, no pude averiguar a cuanto estaba el yen) –**te los ganas si…**- le dijeron su plan maestro, los otros presentes los miraron un poco preocupados por sus dos amigos peli-largos.

El muchacho asintió y salió de detrás de la banca para luego entrar en la heladería y pararse junto a la mesa donde Kazemaru y Midorikawa disfrutaban tranquilamente su helado, los dos lo miraron.

-**…**- ellos

-**…**- el chico desconocido. Los dos que estaban sentados intercambiaron una mirada de completa extrañes.

-**Emm… ¿Necesitas al…?**- no pudo terminar por que el sujeto le empujó la cabeza que fue a parar directo a la copa a la cuál le quedaba aún la mitad del helado, luego de eso salió corriendo.

-**…WTF?**- exclamó Midorikawa cuando reaccionó al tiempo que Kazemaru se medio incorporaba con los ojos cerrados y tosiendo levemente con la cara completamente cubierta de helado.

Afuera Hiroto y Endou se palmearon las manos en señal de victoria y sonrieron, aunque a Endou no le había gustado que fuera su novio el que terminara sumergido dentro del helado por lo menos habían evitado que esa "escena romántica" se detuviera… eso pensaban hasta que vieron a Midorikawa levantarse preocupado y sentarse junto a Kazemaru para comenzar a limpiarle el rostro con un paño húmedo que le había llevado rápidamente una de las meseras que ahí trabajaban.

-**No otra vez**- pensaron los dos con cascaditas en los ojos.

-**Vaya, realmente deberían trabajar de cupidos**- los molestó Kogure quien como precio se ganó un zape por parte de sus dos amigos. Los demás suspiraron.

Desde afuera observaron como los dos chicos espiados entraban al baño de la heladería y luego de unos minutos salían, Kazemaru se estaba atando el cabello así que los de Inazuma supusieron que se había lavado la cara y el fleco que le había quedado cubierto de dulce. Luego de eso los dos muchachos se marcharon del lugar.

-**Eso fue muy extraño**- comentó Midorikawa -**¿Conocías a ese chico?**-

-**No, nunca lo había visto**- dijo Kazemaru negando con la cabeza.

Siguieron caminando tranquilamente olvidándose del accidente, estaba pasando una buena tarde y no iban a dejar que un lunático se las echara a perder, Kazemaru se puso a pensar si a Endou le gustarían sus regalos, al final le había comprado un par de guantes de portero y unas zapatillas; estaba divagando sobre eso cuando notó que Midorikawa se detenía. Iban pasando frente al cine y su amigo miraba emocionado la propaganda de una película de terror y suspenso.

-**¿Podemos pasar a verla? Hace días que quiero venir y dice que hoy es el último día que la ponen**- dijo Midorikawa. Kazemaru miró un poco pálido el cartel pero finalmente asintió.

Las películas de terror no eran sus favoritas y ya había leído las críticas sobre esa película, en el trailer publicitario te mostraban a las personas que habían constituido al primer público de la película y Kazemaru no estaba seguro de querer averiguar por que personas de todas las edades y sexo lloraban de miedo al verla. Se dio fuerza mentalmente y siguió al mediocampista hacia el interior del cine, la vería con él así que eso lo tranquilizaba un poco y si realmente no la soportaba podía esperarlo afuera.

-**Yo...emmm… no soy bueno para ver películas de terror**- dijo Kazemaru un tanto abrumado.

-**Tranquilo, esta película da mucho miedo así que si quieres salir a la mitad será muy comprensible**-.

-**No sé porque, pero eso no me da muchos más ánimos**- musitó el peli-azul con cada vez menos color en el rostro.

Por su parte Hiroto y Endou estaban completamente rojos de frustración al ver a sus novios entrar a ver una película en lo que a ambos les parecía una excusa perfecta para el romance, claro, nunca se les pasó por la cabeza que ver "paranormal activity" no te daba tiempo para pensar en el amor sino que solo te preocupaba de buscar un buen psiquiatra para no quedar con secuelas o padecer insomnio el resto de tu vida. Ignorando eso **los nueve** compraron la entrada y entraron ubicándose a una distancia prudente de los otros dos.

Luego de los comerciales la película comenzó, al principio era tranquila pero a los ya 15 o 20 minutos se comenzaron a escuchar levemente los gritos esporádicos de algunas personas del público seguidas de las risas nerviosas de los mismos, cuando la película iba más avanzada incluso Endou y Hiroto olvidaron seguir espiando a sus novios, en vez de eso veían la película completamente pálidos y por alguna extraña razón no eran capaces de apartar la vista, a su lado Sakuma estaba agarrado del brazo de Kidou y cerraba fuertemente los ojos de vez en cuando mientras el de googles miraba la película con los ojos como platos, Tobitaka no estaba mucho mejor, se mordía el labio inferior y tenía pequeñas gotitas de sudor adornándole la frente, Fudou miraba la película sin ser capaz de desviar la vista aunque de vez en cuando daba saltitos involuntarios acompañando los gritos del resto del público, incluso en alguna ocasión tomó sin querer la mano de quien se encontraba a su derecha (que resultaba ser Tobitaka) pero la retiraba enseguida apenado y demasiado orgulloso como para mantenerla, Goenji estaba sentado junto a Endou quien se encontraba entre él y Hiroto, el goleador de fuego estaba tan blanco como su capitán pero no apartaba la mirada de la película, aunque, al igual que todos los demás, tiritaba involuntariamente de vez en cuando. Por su parte Kogure y Kurimatsu estaban abrazados muertos de miedo y suplicaban internamente poder salir de la sala, ninguno veía ya la película ya que estaban demasiado asustados pero el sólo hecho de escucharla les ponía los pelos de punta.

Al cabo de un rato distintas personas comenzaron a salir de la sala de cine pero ninguno de los espías pudo marcharse por que ni Midorikawa ni Kazemaru salieron de ella, el peli-azul estaba medio abrazado del brazo de su amigo y escondía el rostro en su hombro de vez en cuando mientras que Midorikawa no dejaba de ver la pantalla con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro y unas pequeñas gotitas de sudor en el rostro.

Finalmente la película acabó y todas las personas comenzaron a salir, los del Inazuma se mezclaron con la multitud y se escondieron detrás de una propaganda 3D de una película de comedia, minutos después salieron Kazemaru y Midorikawa tomados del brazo por que como a todo el resto del público les temblaban las rodillas.

-**Nunca más entraré a ver una película contigo**- alegó Kazemaru débilmente.

-**Jeje, realmente no pensé que daría tanto miedo**- se excusó Midorikawa. El otro lo miró con ganas de matarlo.

-**Además ¿Por qué tenían que decir que era basado en un hecho real?**- interrogó el defensa a lo que su amigo sólo se encogió de hombros.

-**¿Endou? ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?**- preguntó una voz conocida junto a ellos.

Los nueve se voltearon rápidamente temiendo haber sido descubiertos pero se encontraron con Ichinose, Dylan y Mark que venían saliendo de la sala de "paranormal activity" pero que parecían ya un poco más recuperados del susto.

-**Ah, pues, verás**- dijo Endou intentando encontrar una explicación que le favoreciera,

Pero los demás se le adelantaron a él y a Hiroto y señalaron a Kazemaru y Midorikawa que compraban algo para beber, Ichinose los miró alternadamente y luego de eso sonrió por las ocurrencias de su amigo.

-**Ay, Endou**- dijo.

-**Bueno, nosotros ya debemos irnos, disfruten el resto de su tarde**- se despidió Mark con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la salida del cine seguido de Dylan que también se despidió, sin embargo Ichinose se quedó.

-**Yo los acompañaré muchachos**- dijo el de estados unidos.

Se despidió de los otros dos y se escondió junto a sus excompañeros juntando dos propagandas 3D para ocultarse mejor y observar como Kazemaru se sentaba en una banca suspirando a la vez que tomaba tranquilamente de su refresco y Midorikawa se sentaba a su lado, los dos comenzaron a conversar tranquilamente para intentar olvidar la película que Kazemaru estaba cada vez más arrepentido de haber visto.

-**¿Qué miran?**- preguntó una persona en un susurro a la altura de los que se encontraban agachados.

Todos dieron un salto y provocaron que una de las propagandas se cayera pero la levantaron y se taparon con ella justo antes de que los otros dos chicos de más allá pudieran verlos.

-**¡Fidio!**- exclamó Endou en un susurro.

-**Hola Mamoru**- saludó el otro con una sonrisa. -**¿Qué hacen todos aquí?**- volvió a preguntar.

Endou le explicó resumidamente lo que pasaba mientras Fidio ponía cara de gran interés y luego miraba sobre el hombro de todos para ver al novio de su amigo y al acompañante de este.

-**Bueno, entiendo, pero se están marchando**- dijo.

-**¿¡Qué!**- se alarmaron Endou y Hiroto.

Se giraron con rapidez y volvieron a tirar la propaganda pero no les importó y corrieron hacia la salida para ver que dirección tomaban sus novios, los otros que los acompañaban recogieron el cartel y los siguieron. A su vez, Kazemaru y Midorikawa caminaban tranquilamente y charlando de cualquier cosa cuando un chico unos años mayor que ellos que acababa de colgar su celular se les acercó, Kazemaru se puso levemente a la defensiva, no es que el chico se le hiciera peligroso pero la última vez que un chico desconocido se le había acercado había terminado con la cabeza sumergida en el helado que estaba comiendo.

-**Oigan chicos ¿Las quieren?**- preguntó el mayor tendiéndoles dos boletos para el parque de diversiones que había al final de la calle.

-**¿Eh? Claro, gracias**- dijo Midorikawa extrañado, el chico les hizo una señal de despedida con la mano y se marchó.

Los otros dos se miraron confundidos pero luego sonrieron y se dirigieron al parque de diversiones siendo seguidos por los otros **once**, cuando llegaron dejaron las bolsas de lo que habían comprado en unos casilleros públicos que funcionaban con monedas y fueron a mirar un mapa del lugar para ver a que se subirían.

-**¿Y si vamos a la casa del terror?**- preguntó distraídamente el mediocampista.

-**¡No más cosas de terror!-** le reclamó Kazemaru, Midorikawa rió un tanto avergonzado.

-**Pero si pasamos todas las cosas de terror ahora ya luego podemos olvidarnos completamente de ellas**- intentó excusarse. Kazemaru lo miró sopesando la idea y finalmente aceptó por lo que ambos se dirigieron hacia allá.

-**No, eso no lo permito**- rechinó Endou para luego seguirlos y hacer la fila con ellos unos metros más atrás –**No dejaré que ese Alien abduzca a mi novio llevándolo a un lugar oscuro** -.

-**Oye, ese "Alien" como le dices, es mi novio, más respeto**- le recriminó Hiroto para luego escabullirse y subirse al carro que iba detrás de sus parejas. El resto, menos Fidio, suspiró cansado.

-**Ahora tendremos que subirnos**- se quejó Kogure.

-**No necesariamente, podemos verlos desde aquí-** dijo el italiano alegremente y señalando las cámaras de seguridad del juego.

Se pusieron a verlos de ahí, la casa del terror en general no daba mucho miedo y él único movimiento que hacían los del interior, era mover la cabeza para observar los costados del túnel y esquivar de vez en cuando una telaraña falsa o uno que otro murciélago que estaba colgado al techo.

Al salir Kazemaru y Midorikawa reían por el poco susto que les había ocasionado la atracción y se dirigieron al siguiente juego que resultó ser la montaña rusa, se subieron en la cuarta fila del carro y se pusieron los seguros.

**-¡Yo también me quiero subir!- **exclamó Fidio y tomando a quien se encontraba a su lado (que resultó ser Sakuma) corrió hacia la montaña.

Los otros tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar hasta que Kidou caminó hacia los que recién se habían marchado tomando de la muñeca a Ichinose que estaba más cerca, cuando llegó junto a ellos obligó a Fidio a cambiarse de asiento y sentarse junto a Ichinose -que no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí- sentándose él al lado del peli-plateado. Ichinose y Sakuma rieron levemente nerviosos por la cara de desconcierto de Fidio; al parecer no solo Hiroto y Endou eran celosos. Por su parte Goenji y Fudou se subieron tranquilamente al juego ya que, aunque no lo demostraran, también tenían ganas de pasarlo bien un rato.

El juego partió mientras los demás los esperaban abajo mirando un tanto impresionados la velocidad del juego y lo adrenalínico que se veía, cuando terminó Kazemaru y Midorikawa se dirigieron a ver nuevamente el mapa y ver a que otra atracción podían ir.

-**Mira Tachimukai, son Kazemaru y Midorikawa**- dijo Tsunami emocionado.

El otro portero de Inazuma sonrió y se iban a acercar cuando notaron a los otros chicos escondidos unos metros más allá. Los miraron alternativamente y finalmente optaron por ir junto al grupo más grande, que se sorprendió de verlos en ese lugar.

**-¡Tsunami, Tachimukai!-** dijo Endou olvidándose de bajar el tono, por lo que recibió un "Shhh!" colectivo por parte de sus compañeros.

**-¿Qué hacen aquí?- **preguntó esta vez Hiroto.

-**No somos nosotros los que estamos escondidos de manera sospechosa ¿saben?- **dijo Tsunami con una sonrisa burlona. Los demás no respondieron y miraron a los objetivos de su espionaje -**¡Hey! ¡No me ignoren!**-

-**Tsunami-kun, será mejor irnos**- lo calmó Tachimukai con una sonrisa –**Vamos por un helado ¿Si? Ya llevamos todo el día en este lugar**- le dijo.

-**¿Están en una cita?**- preguntó Sakuma interesado.

-**Claro ¿Por qué más vendríamos a un parque?**- interrogó Tsunami.

Eso les calló como un balde de agua fría a Hiroto y Endou, los rodeó un aura depresiva y comenzaron a hacer circulitos con la arena con el dedo, los demás sonrieron nerviosos mientras Tsunami y Tachimukai los miraban desconcertado por la reacción de sus dos compañeros.

-**¿Están bien?**- preguntaron señalándoles.

-**S-si, no pasa nada**- respondió Kidou con un suspiro, Goenji, Fidio, Fudou e Ichinose les palmearon la espalda al pelirrojo y al de la banda en señal de apoyo.

Luego de eso Tsunami y Tachimukai decidieron, por su bien, no involucrarse más y se alejaron del lugar en dirección a la heladería por la que habían pasado antes los dos pelilargos, por su parte Kazemaru y Midorikawa se dirigieron a la rueda de la fortuna para observar mejor el parque desde las alturas y ver si algún juego en particular les llamaba la atención.

Endou y Hiroto no lo dudaron dos veces y subieron en el próximo cubículo desocupado y desde el cuál veían perfectamente el de sus novios, el juego empezó y los dos peli-largos observaron el parque con atención.

-**¿Qué dices de ese?**- preguntó Kazemaru señalando uno que había a su espalda.

Midorikawa se levantó para mirar el que le mostraba su amigo pero en ese momento el juego se detuvo para dejar entrar a otras personas a un cubículo vacío y el peli-verde se fue sobre Kazemaru quedando, nuevamente en una posición un tanto comprometedora.

-**¡Déjame que yo salto!**- alegó Endou mientras era detenido por la cintura por Hiroto ya que estaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta de su cubículo y llegar de alguna manera al de su novio.

-**Endou estamos en la mitad de la rueda ¡te matarías!**- intentó hacerlo entrar en razón el pelirrojo.

-**¡Que me sueltes!**-.

-**¿Eh? ¿Esos no son Endou-kun y Hiroto-kun?**- preguntó Fubuki desde otro compartimiento de la rueda el cuál compartía con Someoka y Toramaru por la misma razón que los dos pelilargos.

-**Sí, en verdad son ellos**- dijo Someoka un tanto extrañado por lo que hacían.

Los tres siguieron la mirada de los dos muchachos y vieron a Midorikawa sobre Kazemaru unos cubículos más allá, por la mente de Someoka y Fubuki pasaron muchas opciones para explicar esa situación pero detuvieron sus cavilaciones cuando empezaron a ser explicaciones poco sanas, por su parte Toramaru no entendía nada.

-**¿Qué están haciendo Kazemaru-san y Midorikawa-san?**- preguntó de manera inocente.

Fubuki y Someoka lo miraron y luego volvieron a mirar a los mencionados, los cuales, desde su perspectiva, se estaban besando. Ambos chicos le sonrieron de manera nerviosa a Toramaru e hicieron un gesto para restarle importancia a la escena.

-**Nada, nada**- dijeron al unísono –**_No es necesario que pierda la inocencia tan rápido_**- pensaron.

-**Midorikawa, esto se te está haciendo costumbre**- se quejó Kazemaru medio ahogado por el peso de su amigo.

-**Lo siento**- Midorikawa se incorporó y se sentó en su asiento al tiempo que se sobaba la parte de la cabeza que se había golpeado contra el vidrio.

Pasaron el resto del juego en un cómodo silencio mirando las demás atracciones del parque, este hecho celó aún más a Endou y Hiroto que interpretaron ese silencio como uno avergonzado por el "beso" que acababan de darse sus novios.

Cuando el juego terminó Kazemaru y Midorikawa se dirigieron a un puesto de tiro al blanco en el que debías dispararle al blanco con un balón con pintura para ver donde habías acertado, al mismo tiempo eran seguidos por sus ahora **catorce** espías personales ya que Someoka y Fubuki, interesados por lo que acababan de ver, se habían agregado al grupo y arrastrado consigo a Toramaru que no tenía idea de que era lo que ocurría.

-**Siento que le estamos robando a estas personas**- dijo Kazemaru junto antes de llegar al puesto.

-**No les estamos robando, sólo estamos usando nuestro talento**- le restó importancia Midorikawa.

Los dos muchacho se envolvieron la zapatilla en la bolsa que les pasaba el hombre que atendía el puesto y Midorikawa se preparaba para lanzar a los blancos frente a él.

-**Debe darle a los cinco blancos para ganar premio**- repitió el hombres por casi treintava vez en el día. Estaba pensando seriamente en cambiar de trabajo o por lo menos poner un cártel.

-**¡Ok!**-

Midorikawa disparó cinco veces y acertó a todos los blancos como era de esperarse, las personas que se habían quedado a mirar ya sea para esperar su turno o por ver el resultado del juego le aplaudieron, luego fue el turno de Kazemaru y el resultado fue el mismo. Luego de eso los dos eligieron sus premios, Midorikawa se quedó con un oso de peluche color caoba y Kazemaru con un color café.

-**¿A que se parece un poco a Endou-kun?**- sonrió Midorikawa, Kazemaru se sonrojó.

-**El tuyo se parece a Hiroto, no molestes**- Midorikawa solo pudo guardar silencio y sonrojarse al verse descubierto por el defensa.

-**¿Qué hacemos ahora?**- preguntó el peli-azul.

-**Mm… ¿Qué tal si vamos a sacarnos unas fotos a esa máquina y luego vamos a comer fruta confitada?**-

-**De acuerdo**-

Los dos muchachos se dirigieron a la máquina y dejando sus nuevos osos de felpa en el banquito de la maquina se pusieron para sacarse la foto, los otros doce muchachos esperaron afuera pacientemente mientras Endou y Hiroto casi se comían las uñas por no poder ver los que sus novios hacían hasta que se les ocurrió la solución, se acercaron de puntillas y esperaron a un costado de la máquina, cuando esta expulsó las copias se hicieron de unas de las tiras y volvieron a su escondite donde los demás los esperaban.

-**Al menos no son fotos comprometedoras de ninguna manera**- suspiraron ambos ladrones al verlas.

-**A mi me parece que solo son muy amigos**- observó Fidio. Pero no fue escuchado por los dos novios celosos así que suspiró y rendido siguió espiando con el resto.

Cuando Kazemaru y Midorikawa salieron notaron extrañados que faltaba una copia de las fotos ya que el cartel de la máquina prometía cinco copias de las fotos y ahí solo había cuatro, no le dieron mayor importancia y se las repartieron uniformemente para luego dirigirse al carrito de fruta confitada mas cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar en ella a Aphrodit que llevaba en una mano unas uvas bañadas en caramelo y en la otra dos manzanas también acarameladas las cuales entregaba a Nagumo y Suzuno que estaban de espalda a ellos.

El rubio los vio y los saludó con la mano, los otros dos del equipo de corea se voltearon y al verlos también los saludaron aunque de forma menos efusiva que el más alto.

-**Hola**- saludó Midorikawa al llegar a su lado, Kazemaru saludó también y se preocupó de comprar los confites para el y le peli-verde, cuando terminó se situó a su lado.

-**¿Qué hacen aquí?**- preguntó Aphrodit a los recién llegados.

-**Un chico nos regaló sus entradas cuando íbamos pasando así que decidimos aprovecharla**- respondió Kazemaru encogiéndose levemente de hombros -**¿Y ustedes?**-

-**Ya saben, escapando un rato de los entrenamientos y divirtiéndonos**- respondió el rubio, los otros dos comían en silencio las manzanas.

Gazelle se giró levemente a tomar una servilleta del carrito para pasársela a Burn que se había manchado la comisura del labio cuando vio a los espías de Kazemaru y Midorikawa detrás de un arbusto, por la cara de hastío de todos exceptuando a Hiroto y Endou pudo deducir que llevaban ya mucho tiempo siguiéndolos, arqueó una ceja ante eso pero decidió no decir nada. Cuando volvió a poner atención a la conversación notó que ya se estaban despidiendo, miró la hora y comprobó que ciertamente era tiempo de volver.

-**Bueno, entonces adiós**- dijo Midorikawa con una sonrisa.

-**Adiós**- sonrió Aphrodit.

-**Un gusto habernos encontrado con ustedes**- dijo Kazemaru.

-**Igualmente**- dijo Nagumo comenzando a caminar con Afrodith delante, Suzuno se puso a su lado.

-**Adiós**- dijo.

Los tres de Corea siguieron caminando y unos metros más allá Burn y Gazelle se tomaron tímidamente de la mano, los dos que se quedaron atrás, sonrieron ante eso hasta que un gesto del peli-blanco los hizo mirar en la dirección que señalaba.

Por otro lado, al ver el gesto de Suzuno tanto Hiroto como Endou sintieron que el mundo se les iba encima y más aún cuando sus novios miraron en su dirección con sorpresa de encontrarlos ahí, fruncieron el ceño y se acercaron al entender la situación.

El pelirrojo y el portero miraron hacia atrás en busca de refuerzo pero en vez de sus amigos lo único que encontraron fue la estela de polvo que esto habían dejado al huir, sudaron frío y miraron a sus novios.

-**¿Qué se supone que hacen espiándonos?**- preguntó Kazemaru de brazos cruzados. Los confites desechados a causa de las circunstancias.

-**Ah-ah…bueno, nosotros, Ahumm**- balbuceó Endou.

-**C-creímos que tenían una cita**- logró decir Hiroto.

Los otros dos se miraron y eso pareció molestarlos más, volvieron a mirar a sus novios de manera amenazante y los dos se sintieron empequeñecer.

-**¡Ven acá!**- dijo Kazemaru.

Cogió a Endou del brazo y se lo llevó del lugar dejando a Midorikawa y Hiroto solos, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio.

En otro lado Fudou se encontraba detrás de una pared observando la escena, una pequeña sonrisa estaba situada en su rostro, talvez estar en un equipo con todos ellos de compañeros no era tan malo como pensaba al principio.

-**Este…Fudou**- escuchó que lo llamaban.

Al voltear el rostro se encontró con la cara de Tobitaka muy cerca de la suya, se sonrojó violentamente y se giró para alejarse pero no contó con estar tan cerca del borde de la pileta que ahí había y se tropezó con este, se afirmó del brazo del más alto para no caer pero lo único que consiguió fue llevarse a Tobitaka con él y que al caerle encima se dieran un beso involuntario, ambos abrieron los ojos con asombro y se sonrojaron, Fudou lo apartó los más rápido que pudo y salió de la pileta marchándose del lugar lo más dignamente que pudo aunque el sonrojo en sus mejillas lo delataba; sentado en la fuente Tobitaka sonrió.

-**¿Por qué creías que teníamos una cita?**- preguntó Midorikawa de manera tranquila, lo que sólo puso más nervioso a su novio. Hiroto suspiró y se acercó a el para abrazarlo por la cintura a lo que Midorikawa no se negó.

-**Ya sabes como soy, no soportaba la idea de que estuvieras con alguien más**- le susurró.

-**Kazemaru es sólo mi mejor amigo, nunca llegaría a nada más con él ni él conmigo**- dijo Midorikawa sin rendirse por completo a la caricia que le significaba el aliento de su novio tan cerca de él.

-**Me alegro por que recuerda que eres mío**- le dijo Hiroto, Midorikawa sonrió.

-**Me gusta recordarlo**- le dijo antes de fundirse en el beso que ambos habían estado anhelando durante todo el día.

Por otra parte Kazemaru y Endou se habían marchado rápidamente del parque luego de que el más bajo sacara sus cosas del casillero del lugar, los dos se dirigieron a la torre de acero y ahora se mantenían en silencio, Endou con la mirada levemente baja y Kazemaru mirándolo de manera severa.

-**¿Y bien?**-.

-**Estaba celoso**- admitió Endou al fin. Kazemaru se sorprendió

-**¿Celoso?¿De qué?**- inquirió.

-**De tu cita con Midorikawa**-.

-**¿Entonces sólo tú puedes tener citas con otras personas?**- preguntó de manera mordaz el peli-azul.

-**¿De que hablas?**- quiso saber Endou.

-**¡De tu cita con Fuyuka!**- dijo Kazemaru como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-**¿Acaso te molestó?**- Endou tan despistado como siempre.

-**¡Por supuesto que si, idiota!**- exclamó su novio.

-**Pero eso no fue una cita, sólo salimos**- se excusó Endou.

-**¿Sabes? Da igual, sólo haré como que te creo, te sonreiré falsamente y me iré de aquí**-.

Dicho y hecho, Kazemaru le sonrió a Endou y se dirigió a las escaleras que servían de salida de esa colina pero no contaba con que su capitán lo tomara de la muñeca y lo jalara hacia sí para fundirse ambos en un abrazo, Kazemaru intentó separarse pero sabía que era inútil, nunca había podido soltarse de los abrazos que le daba su novio.

-**A mi nunca me gustaría Fuyuka y si ella no me hubiera jalado a la cita nunca la abría tenido**- le dijo Endou al oído –**No como tú que fuiste voluntariamente a todos esos lugares con Midorikawa**-

-**Él sólo me acompañó a comprarte un regalo**- dijo Kazemaru –**el resto se dio sólo y lo hice sólo pensando en él como un amigo igual que él conmigo**-.

-**Si te creo, perdona por desconfiar de ti**- pidió Endou. Kazemaru suspiró.

-**¿Por qué desconfías de mí?**-le preguntó rendido.

-**¡No desconfío de ti, desconfío de todo el resto!**- exclamó el más alto.

-**Va-vale**-

Endou lo miró sonriendo y lo besó a lo que Kazemaru correspondió pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio, cuando se separaron se sonrieron, Kazemaru tomó las cosas que andaba trayendo y se dirigieron juntos al campamento de Inazuma Japan.

-**Por cierto ¿Qué me compraste?**- preguntó Endou intentando hacerse de la bolsa que traía el más bajo.

-**A su debido tiempo, Endou**- respondió al tiempo que alejaba la bolsa del alcance de su novio. Endou hizo un puchero y Kazemaru rió.

_FIN _

**Paranormal activity es una gran película, sin bien he exagerado un poco el miedo que provoca en los persojaes cuando la vean (si es que la ven) haganlo de día y con unos cuantos**** amigos**

**Espero sus reviews!**


End file.
